Milo Murphy
Milo Danger Murphy ("Danger" pronounced dɑ̃.ʒe, dan-jé) is the main and titular character of Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by Al Yankovic. He is the best friend of Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood, and is condemned to live his whole life under Murphy's Law: anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Personality Milo is a very cheerful, good-hearted person. He is incredibly optimistic in the face of adversity and tends to view most situations in a positive and exciting way, regardless of the danger surrounding him. His attitude has the tendency to inspire those closest to him, and he's generally well liked by his community, although they avoid him more often than not on account of his condition. Physical Appearance Milo is a young boy with light skin, dark brown eyes, and a round face with prominent cheeks and a pointed nose. He has short brown hair, with a pointy quiff sticking up at the front - a quirk very typical of males in the Murphy family line. He wears a deep pink sweater vest with small, greyish-brown stripes over a pale-yellow short sleeve shirt that has a downturned collar. His shorts are light brown and end above his knees, with pockets and visible seams on the sides. He wears long white socks with a pair of his trademark shoes, brown slip-ons that he orders online from a company that guarantees same day delivery. Milo is nearly always seen wearing his backpack, which is packed full of supplies to help him deal with anything Murphy's Law throws at him. His backpack is a dark green color with black straps and small black pockets on either side. There are diagonal black and yellow stripes reminiscent of a caution sign on the back, beneath the opening flap. Skills and Abilities From a young age, Milo has proven himself to be quite adept at dealing with Murphy's Law. Regardless of what's going wrong around him, he remains calm, constantly using both his backpack and his surroundings to improvise a solution. Even without his backpack, Milo has shown himself to be quick and resourceful, with a wide and unusual variety of skills. History Milo, along with Cavendish, Dakota and Orton 1965 go to 9297 Polly Parkway to find the Professor Time, who is revealed to be Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He then helps him to find a clock which contains time juice along with Diogee and Perry, and distracts the Pistachions so that the adults can go back in time. Later, he meets Phineas and Ferb, he is soon to be discovered that he has negative probability ions around him, and Phineas and Ferb have positive probability ions. They along with their friends build the Murphy's Law suit, with Phineas and Ferb surrounding Milo to push the negative ions into a desired direction and help defeat most of the Pistachions. After the battle, Milo, Melissa and Zack say goodbye to Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford, while Doof is staying at Milo's house after his building gets destroyed. ("The Phineas and Ferb Effect") Relationship Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Milo seems to warm up with Phineas and Ferb quickly in their first meeting. When Phineas and Ferb have no idea about how to deal with Murphy's Law, Milo helps them with inspirational quotes and a positive attitude facing calamity. During the fight with pistachions, when the Murphy's Law suit crashes on a tree, Milo takes out some useful tools to repair it, and fights for the most part of the battle. After the invasion, Milo welcomes them to cross over any time, and Phineas simply accepts it before waving goodbye to him. ("The Phineas and Ferb Effect") Heinz Doofenshmirtz Milo meets Doofenshmirtz after the gang falls into a trap that Doof had set up to capture the Pizza delivery guy. After Murphy's Law destroys the Time-Travel-Inator, they try to fix it and Milo goes on a journey with Perry and Diogee to find a clock which contains time juice to make time travel possible. After the fight, the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building gets destroyed, and he asks Milo to crash on his couch, indicating a long stay at the Murphy residence. ("The Phineas and Ferb Effect") Gallery Trivia *Milo was originally going to be named Mikey, with Mikey Murphy's Law standing as the show's original working title. His name was later changed to Milo for unknown reasons. *Milo, Phineas and Ferb are three main and titular characters from both shows. * His hair style is simular to Khaka Peü Peü *Milo is one of three characters not from O.W.C.A. to know both of Perry's identities. The other 2 are Stacy Hirano ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") and Diogee ("The Phineas and Ferb Effect"). **Milo and Diogee are also the first characters from a different series to know both of Perry's identities. External links *Milo Murphy: Milo Murphy's Law Wiki *Milo Murphy: Disney Wiki Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:M